fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Popular Copycat/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary; the popular kids walk out of School) :Chad: So, any popular plans today? :Veronica: I say we go to the mall. :All: (makes buzzing noise) :Trixie: I say we go to the beach. :Tad: Now that's a good start for our weekend. Anyone thought of anything to eat? :Veronica: Ice-cream! :All: (makes buzzing noise) :Trixie: I'm going to go with pizza, it's the weekend after all. :Chad: (to Veronica) She's right, you know. :Veronica: Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be heading home and get my swimsuit ready. :Tad: (makes a buzzing noise halfway until he realized what Veronica said wasn't a choice offering) Oh, sorry. :(Veronica sighs as she pace her way home) :Trixie: What's up with her? :Chad: It always goes the same way every weekend. What I don't know is why? :Trixie: Hmmmm... ---- :(Veronica's House; Veronica digging through her dresser) :Veronica: I just don't get it. How come Trixie always make better choices than me? How come I have to be her shadow? When will it be my turn to shine? Why am I asking myself these obvious questions when I know what's going to happen the next day? :(a text opens on Veronica's email; Veronica opens the message) :Veronica: (reads) "Veronica, how R U, Trixie?" Ugh! (types) What does she want? :(Veronica's text opens to Trixie's computer saying, "I'm fine, just getting ready for the weekend.") :Blonda: You know, a text like that only means that someone doesn't want to spend time with that other person. :Trixie: What do you mean, Blonda? Veronica said that she's fine. :Blonda: That's what she wants you to think. Don't you see? She wants to be as popular as you. :Trixie: As popular... as me? :Blonda: She idolizes you, envies you. She's pretty much your shadow. :Trixie: Wow, I never knew she was so anxious to tell me. She's my best friend. You know what, I'll make it up to her. I wish that Veronica has what it takes to be just as popular as me! :(Blonda raise her wand;'POPULAR POOF!)'' :(back at Veronica's House; Veronica pouts lying on the floor when magic sparkles appear around her; Veronica's eyes turned wide open and she stands up) :'''Veronica: Why am I laying here pouting? I can be just as popular as Trixie now that I suddenly have the courage to think so. Let's see, first, I'm going to need better clothes. :(a shining flash skips to a musical montage scene as Veronica go to the mall to try out new clothes; she walks to the mirror wearing a green dress) :Veronica: Too less of my color. :(she walks out and back wearing a short sleeveless black camo shirt and blue jeans) :Veronica: Too street. :(she walks out and back again wearing a grayish black long sleeved shirt and skirt and had her hair re-done and dyed black) :Veronica: Too... Betty. Wait, I think I know exactly what to wear this weekend. ---- :(Dimmsdale Beach; Trixie, Tad and Chad standing in the middle of the sand) :Tad: Where's Veronica, she said she'd be here. :Veronica: (voice) You rang? :(the rich kids loudly gasp; camera points to Veronica's legs as the camera rises showing Veronica dressed exactly like Trixie) :Chad: V-Veronica?? :Tad: Is that really you? :Veronica: Who else? :Chad: Well, it's just that... you look exactly like... like- :Trixie: (as she shoves Tad and Chad away walking toward Veronica) Me! This is unacceptable! I'm the only popular girl who gets to wear clothes like that! :Veronica: Well, tough wallets! You're not the only popular girl in Dimmsdale! (everyone including Tad and Chad surrounds the new Veronica) Now if you'll excuse me, my new and improved popular life awaits. :(Veronica and the others minus Trixie walk out of the beach; Blonda in the form of a security beach dog appears) :Trixie: When I wished for Veronica to have more courage to stand up for herself to act more popular, this is not what I had in mind. :Blonda: Oh, just let her have her moment of increased popularity. I'm sure it won't turn out bad for you. :(three spinning screenshots showing Veronica getting all the attention while Trixie stands behind being Veronica's shadow) :(Tang Mansion; Trixie looking depressed) :Blonda: I stand corrected. :(Trixie gets a text from Veronica offering her to be her pack-mule with a picture of Veronica carrying a pack-mule saddle while standing in front of her old stuff she's selling) :Trixie: Okay, enough is enough! I wish Veronica was her old self again! :(Blonda raise her wand but it makes a raspberry noise) :Trixie: What is it? :Blonda: She's clearly in love with her new self, and that's just the kind of love you can expect coming from a shallow, snooty, wisecracking popular girl. Uh, no offense. :Trixie: Some taken. (sigh) I don't know what to do now. It's like I've become the new Veronica. :(Blonda poof up a light bulb and hangs it over Trixie's head) :Trixie: (ding) I got an idea! (skin sweats) ...and sweating skin from that bright light bulb. :Blonda: Sorry. ---- :(Veronica's House in the front yard; Veronica getting pictures taken by the citizens of Dimmsdale) :Citizens: Gosh you're pretty! :Veronica: (laugh) Tell me something I don't know about myself. :Trixie: (voice) That you're not who you really are! :(everyone turn their head as the camera swipes to Trixie dressed exactly like Veronica) :Veronica: (glares) Five minutes. :(everyone walks away from Trixie and Veronica; match-to-match Western music plays as a close up to Trixie and Veronica's eyes glaring as each other; a hawk screech was heard as the camera vaguely moves left from Trixie's side) :Veronica: What do you think you're doing, Trixie? :Trixie: Nothing much except, (Veronica's voice) showing you who the real popular girl here is. :Veronica: What? I mean,... (Trixie's voice) That's kind of what I expected from someone less popular than me. :Trixie: (Veronica's voice) Then I suppose (pulls up a picture of Veronica and drops it on the ground) this wouldn't hurt. (pulls up a hammer and pounds the picture of Veronica) :Veronica: (normal voice as her grabs a hold of her shin) Ow!! That really... (Trixie's voice) tickles. (pulls up a picture of Trixie and drops it on the ground) I suppose you might have twice the problem. (stomps on Trixie's picture) :Trixie: (sharply inhales; normal voice; covering her stomach) OUCH!! (Veronica's voice) Oh, yeah? Then what if I, Veronica Star admits that I'm fine for who I am before and not pretending to be someone I'm not just because she's more popular than me. Henceforth, seeing that my best friend, Trixie Tang only wanted to help me out so I won't have to be her shadow for the rest of my life. (camera points to Veronica showing her face turned from mad to concerned) Knowing that now makes me feel stupid of myself and see that Trixie's life is nowhere near as different than mine and that she didn't want to put me into too much pressure of being the most popular girl in Dimmsdale. (takes off her Veronica wig and speak with her regular voice) And if I would've known that from the start, I would've treated my best friend with more dignity. :(Veronica's eyes shed in tears really hard; she takes off her Trixie wig and stares at Trixie in tears, camera points to Trixie as she does the same; the two walk towards each other as they gave each other a big hug while they cry) :Veronica: Sometimes, I really hate you so much! :Trixie: Ditto! ---- :(the next morning; Trixie and Veronica in their normal clothing ride bikes together) :Trixie: So, how did it feel being as popular as me? :Veronica: Ehh, it was fun at first, but it eventually became a burden. Too much pressure. :Trixie: It's done wonders for me. :Veronica: No surprise. And if it's all the same to you, I'll stick 100% popularity to the richest girl in town. :Trixie: And I'll stick the spazzing to my protégé. :Veronica: You're WHAT?! :Trixie: (as she rides her bike faster) Just kidding! :Veronica: Ooh! (as she catches up) :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) :Veronica: (voice) Tell me something I don't know about myself. Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quote Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Shorts